


Something New

by Bw90



Series: Rafael and Sophie [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bw90/pseuds/Bw90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner between friends leads to something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had this up before but I was never really happy with how it turned out, so I took it down and made some changes. I know a lot of people right now are really into the Barson and Barisi couplings but hopefully someone will enjoy this too! 
> 
> Thank you for reading either way and any feedback would be great!

“Well, there you go! I have absolutely nothing to fucking wear,” declared Sophie, throwing her hands up in defeat as she threw another dress down. For the better part of an hour, she has tried on nearly everything she owned but nothing worked. She was usually not someone to give up so easy but she would have given anything to just throw on a damn pair of jeans or better yet. “I should call him.”

She had looked forward to this night for the last few days. Tonight she was going out with Rafael Barba. The two have known each other now for months but to be perfectly frank, until recently their relationship was solely physical. They used each other for sex but something changed. They changed. She was still surprised when he called to ask her to dinner. They had gone out plenty of times before but this time he sounded different when he asked. She had no idea how this was going to play out but the uncertainty only added to the thrill or it did an hour ago.

Sophie already had an amazing dress picked out for tonight. The vintage Valentino was classic, black and hugged all the right places. It was not too dressy or too casual and the perfect pick for a girl trying play it cool. Unfortunately, she had a teensy problem. She had just finished her hair and makeup, when she threw the dress on to try the whole look together. That’s when the zipper broke. She was not even going to dwell on the fact that the designer dress cost a small fortune or the silly Parisian shopgirl promised it would last forever. Right now, she had more pressing concerns.

“It’s a sign.”

Despite her excitement, she was nervous about tonight and not in the teenage butterfly kind of way. Rafael Barba was by no means the man of her dreams. He was arrogant and rude and his need to always be right and control everything drove her crazy. She was willing to indulge his bossy side in the bedroom but she imagined they would eventually try to kill each other. As hard as she tried to stay away from the lawyer though there was something about him that kept Sophie coming back for more.

She focused on those feelings as she tried on a floral number. Sophie could not remember what possessed her to buy the monstrosity but as she turned to the side she groaned. She looked like an old couch that even Goodwill would stick its nose up to. “I just need one,” she reasoned, even going as far as to pray over the matter. She was not overly religious and she was well aware that Jesus had far more important issues to contend with but she was desperate. The last time he saw her, she had just gotten done at the gym and was a sweaty mess. Rafael certainly did not seem to mind but she did. “Please, please, plea -.”

She had taken to grovelling too when she heard a knock on her door - twenty minutes early. She wasn’t even sure what bothered her more, the fact that he got in without any trouble or that he was so early. Considering her situation, she went with the latter. So far, the only thing she’s decided on is the expensive lace underneath. As good as that looked, she was determined to leave her apartment tonight. Another loud knock on the door though let her know she was out of time.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya."

With nothing else, she quickly threw on the first thing she found, which ironically enough was a pair of jeans. Sophie didn't think she looked too awful until she opened the door and realized her faded Duke t-shirt was inside out. “Rafael, hi,” she smiled, hoping that maybe if she acted cool then he would not even notice but his eyes went straight down. She was tempted to make a quip about him being early but then she remembered how nervous he sounded before on the phone. It seemed the man behind the expensive suits and quick wit was not quite as confident as he would have you think. “It's good to see you.”

_And it was._

  
Even though Sophie could think of two hundred reasons why this was a horrible idea, she could not deny the way he made her feel. The last year has been rough, painful and even impossible at times. She was not going to say Rafael made her problems go away but she did not feel nearly as bad about them when he was around. He made her laugh and that is what she needed. The rest could wait. "Sorry, I was going to wait but Mark let me up.”

“No. No, it's okay. I was almost done anyways,” she fibbed, shaking off his apology as she tried to make him feel more comfortable. Which did the trick as she led him inside and offered him a quick drink. When she came back Sophie found him inspecting her photos with a small smile on his face. “I think you made Mark nervous. Not nervous enough to stop being a creep but he has managed to keep his clothes on.”

Mark was the resident pervert who lived down the hall. The doctor flashed her a couple times at his door and made some lewd comments in the elevator. She confronted him once but that didn't work and no one else took it seriously. Even the cops thought it was a joke and told her to ignore him. _Welcome to the city_. He made the mistake of showing a little too much of himself one night though while Rafael was over and he set him straight without trouble. Sophie knew he was tough in the courtroom but never imagined that carried over into his personal life. That was one of the first times she learned there was a lot more to him than she originally thought. “I am going to finish up. I should be done soon.”

"Take your time."

  
_Take your time_. She should have told him to go ahead and make himself comfortable then. Hell, he could save them both the trouble and order a pizza. Sophie has already spent longer than she should primping and polishing and she still had nothing to show for her work. Well, that was not entirely true, her hair looked pretty amazing but what good was that without something to wear, as well. Unfortunately, at this point she only had one option left. “Really?”

_The dress._

Until the end of time, this particular dress would always be _the_ dress. It was delicate and light and perfect for a summer night. Where the Valentino was safe, this one was meant to make a different statement or at least that’s what she hoped. This turned out to be the dress she was wearing when her husband asked for a divorce. That night, he stared right through her without even a trace of regret in his dark eyes. Sophie decided in that moment that she would never feel as defeated or unattractive as she did that night, in that dress. It really should been thrown out with her wedding gown or given to another woman whose luck is better than her own but she kept it. She thought it served as a strange reminder of her past and that night but maybe it was just waiting for its own moment of redemption.

Sophie debated for a few more seconds before she decided to hell with it. The dress fit her like a glove and despite its past, perfect. Worse case scenario, it was actually cursed and the date was awful. She would survive. “Okay. So, I think I might be ready," she mused, tucking her clutch underneath her arm as toyed with the set of thin gold bangles around her wrist. When she looked up though she stopped dead in her tracks. Rafael was just staring at her and her heart sank. Yes, she would survive but she would be lying if she said she wouldn't be the tiniest bit disappointed too. “Unless you think I should change? There was another dress I was going to wear instead.”

"No, you look - it looks perfect."

Instantly she began to blush as she looked down to her heels, tucking a long piece of her golden blonde hair behind her ear. Compliments are always nice but Rafael’s felt different. They did not come as easy as they did with others but they were sweet and more sincere and put her at ease. "Gracias."

  
“Wonderful, you speak spanish now, too?”

“Si, _papi_ ,” she teased as he ushered them out the door. For the last few days, she has been trying to decide whether or not this was a real date for Rafael. By his own admission, she already knew he did not got on many. Tonight he looked muy guapo in a simple black suit though and brought flowers. He’s never done that before. He even remembered her favorites were dahlias. “So, if any of those pendejos from BX9 show up at your door again, I'm your girl.”

Her new found confidence came from binge watching season one of _Narcos_ in one night. She never got to sleep and paid for that the next day at work but it was worth it. “ _Plata o plomo,_ ” she mimicked Pablo Escobar, surprising Rafael with the dark turn. She repeated more of the drug lord’s more memorable lines as they made their way to the car. It was enough to keep him entertained or at least it was until he pulled her to his side and whispered a few of his own. She had no idea what he even said but Sophie knew she wanted more. For the first time, she _needed_ more and was not ashamed to ask.

“Are you ready?”

At thirty, Sophie found herself in an unexpected place. A good place. She was single again and in a new town with an exciting job. As challenging as that could be at times, she was more satisfied than she’s been in years and loved the life she’s created for herself here. It was on her terms and she made no apologies for the choices she made either. Whatever the future had in store, she was ready. "So, can you finally tell me where we are going, now?"

When Rafael asked her to dinner, he refused to give her any important details. He only told her they were going to one of his favorites places in town, which gave nothing away. That was also great when your are trying to decide on what to wear. Hell, he could be taking her to a five-star restaurant or the Chinese buffet down the street from his apartment. They could end up at a Starbucks. Sophie really thought he would have cracked by now but he stayed strong even in the car. "Not even a hint? A small one?”

" _Nada_. Even if I told you where we are going you would have no idea so you have to trust me tonight. Can you do that?"

"I guess I have no choice," She gave up with a dramatic sigh, trying to seem annoyed as he closed the already small gap between them. She failed. Truthfully, Sophie was not used to having someone else take the reins from her. She’s been on her own since college and stuck making hard choices. Even when she was married, she made almost every decision. This was a simple dinner but it was kinda nice to be able to sit back and just enjoy the night for a change. “You were right about the other place.”

"You're welcome."

  
“My jeans may never button again but yes thank you, Rafael.”

“I've seen your jeans and they fit you just fine, believe me,” he countered in a low growl as he leaned that much closer. Sophie closed her eyes, fighting in vain to stay in control as his warm breath tickled her already sensitive skin and his lips pressed tenderly against her neck. Her small victory however was short lived. As soon as his large hand touched her bare thigh, she shivered and goosebumps quickly spread across her skin like wildfire. There was not an inch of her body that was not responsive and he knew that. She refused to look but she would bet money there was a smug smirk on his handsome face.

Sophie briefly considered pulling away but she was curious to see how far he was willing to go with the driver feet away. Turns out not far enough. Rafael’s long fingers strummed against her upper thigh but refused to move any further, teasing her instead. They melted together, only adding to the tension between them. She thought he was trying to make a point or show that he was in control but then he did something rather unexpected. He turned his hand over. She gently traced over the lines of his palm before she laced their fingers together.

She pulled their hands in her lap and the two of them stayed that way for the rest of the ride. She learned quick there were two sides to Rafael. He was loud, opinionated and rarely stopped to take a breath. He was entertaining. As fun as that was at times, she was also quite fond of the man next to her. He was quiet and content. Considering she spent the day in crisis mode at work, Sophie welcomed the chance of pace.

Sophie only started to ask questions again when they finally stopped. She recognized the Spanish on the sign. Well, she recognized the sign was in spanish but the neighborhood wasn't familiar. As hard as she tried to keep an open mind, the tiny rustic restaurant looked like it would crumble to the ground. “So, here we are,” she said, barely above a whisper as she glanced up to Rafael. He must have noticed her confused look because he gave her an encouraging squeeze. “Where are we, exactly?”

"This is the best Cuban restaurant you will ever eat at," he answered with the cocky side coming back as she stepped out of the black car. Sophie was hesitant but she could not deny that Rafael’s confidence was contagious. In the same way he convinced her to try anchovies on her pizza or Ethiopian food. Only the latter actually worked for her but he had been right about other things too. Just in case she needed one more push, he took her hand in his. “You can't let the outside fool you. The food is incredible.”

Sophie could be high maintenance at times but when it came down to it, she was pretty easy to please. Usually only the promise of good food was more than enough to sway her. Of course, a handsome date by her side certainly helped out too. As they went inside they were greeted by a loud bell overhead and an even louder voice yelling at them in Spanish. Obviously whatever the woman said was funny enough to warrant a laugh from Rafael as he called back.

The look on the older woman's face as she came around the corner was priceless. Sophie has travelled over the world and found that no matter the language, love was the same. She had no idea what they were saying but she wrapped her arms around Rafael as tight as she could and kissed his cheeks repeatedly. Even as he tried to pull away she refused. She only let go when she turned her attention to Sophie.

Rafael introduced the two and Anna was just as welcoming to her. She then turned back to him with a knowing look and rambled on again. He instantly began to blush as his cheeks and ears turned a deep pink. That was when she decided bashful was her new favorite look. When Anna went back to get their table ready Sophie could not hide her amusement anymore. "So, that was adorable," she smiled, rubbing the red kisses off his cheek and the corner of his mouth with her thumb. " _Rafi_."

"You didn't hear any of that."

She nodded along with a soft laugh. Sophie may not know what was said but she understood every word. They both knew she was not going to forget those sweet nicknames either. “My lips are sealed,” she promised as her hands skimmed around his neck, fixing his collar and smoothing out his jacket again. When she was finished, she took her time running her fingers lazily over the buttons of his shirt. Even before eating, they began to pull, exaggerating his pudge. Months ago, she would not have found that even remotely attractive but that was before she fell under his spell. Unfortunately, she did not have nearly as long as she hoped to admire his physique.

They both looked over to see their waiter who was clearly not as enamored, holding the menus and well, waiting. He led them outside to where the other guests were seated and Sophie had to say she was surprised. She even looked back to make sure they were in the same place and there was no sorcery going on. The front of this place was downright scary with its burned out lights and bars on the windows but the back opened up to a beautiful courtyard. The restaurant was not fancy by any means but instead whimsical with white lights in the trees and round tables around a dance floor. “Cat got your tongue?” he joked, following behind her with his hand on her lower back. He also said something else but she long stopped paying attention. “Sophie.”

She was rarely rendered speechless these days but as she looked around and then back to him, she was. She had no doubt Rafael had good taste but this was something else entirely. “Wow,” she finally said as they took their seats at a table that was situated more towards the back. That was a great spot but always nosey she wanted to watch everyone around her so as soon as their waiter left, Sophie decided to move to the chair next to Rafael. He was a little surprised at first but did not seem to mind the closeness. “How did you find this place?”

“My abuelita worked here many - many years ago,” he answered quietly with a deep sigh and sad smile that tugged at her heart. He mentioned his grandmother a few times and how close they used to be. Rafael would start to tell her a funny story but they ended the same way. He changed the subject before he had a chance to show any emotion. Sophie was not going to say anything though. Both of her parents have been gone for years and there were still days when she would cry or at least feel blue when she even thought about them. “My mom worked two jobs on top of going to school and the last thing she could afford was a sitter. So I ended up here most days.”

“All I wanted was to hang out with my friends but that wasn't going to happen. The crime used to be out of control before the streets were cleaned up,” he continued as he glanced over to her. There was no mistaking they grew up in completely different worlds. She faced her own struggles too growing up so she understood to a degree. Pain was pain, especially when you are just a kid. “This is the first time I've been back here in almost two years.”

"Well, thank you for bringing me."

These were the moments that suckered Sophie and kept her coming back. There was no getting around his sass or arrogance. That was just part of the deal and to be honest, she wouldn't want to change that even if she could. When he let his guard down though he was vulnerable, sensitive and strangely sweet. "Thank you for coming."

As they settled in, they ordered their food or at least, Rafael ordered for them both. At first, he challenged her to put her new language skills to the test and order for herself but that ended with her choosing a delicacy from the menu that even he could not stomach. They both agreed that she was not ready to go full Cuban. _Not yet_. Funny enough, she had no trouble with any of the drink menus they have encountered yet. So if she was ever lost in a foreign country she could at least order a beer.

Tonight, she chose the sangria which was much stronger than she expected. The sweet drink also went down smoothly and it was not long before she started to feel the effects of the liquor. She wasn't drunk but instead a little more Sophie as a warmth washed over here. She laughed a little more freely as he told her stories about growing up in the neighborhood and some of the stranger cases he’s tried over the years. She shared funny tales of her many travels and her favorite places around the world. They made plans to run away to a tropical paradise. Unfortunately, neither of their schedules would allow them to escape just yet so instead they settled for something closer to home. “I still have not seen Hamilton.”

You would have thought she grew another head because he looked at her like she was out of her mind. She might be. Sometimes just to be funny she would pretend that she’s never even heard of the musical. Everyone she knows already saw it, they raved about it for days and then told her to see it too. Rafael was the latest. “I feel sad for you,” he frowned into his glass dramatically as she smacked his arm hard, making him choke on his wine as he laughed. “I'm sorry but how is that even possible?”

That story included a truly disastrous blind date, an emergency meeting and just a general lack of time. Sophie thought if anyone could understand surely it was the busy lawyer. “I've gone twice,” he informed her, shoveling black beans and rice in his mouth as she raised a brow. Now she was the last person on earth. “You should go though, it's great,” he teased her again, rubbing her back as she shook her head. She rolled her blue eyes, joking she would just suffer through the pirated version on YouTube. At the rate she was going, that was as close to Lin Manuel Miranda as she was going to get. “I can get us tickets.”

 _Us_. The first time they had sex was a mistake, a moment of passion fueled by months of tension and cheap champagne. The second was to make sure the first was as amazing as she remembered and the third, fourth and fifth were all supposed to be the last. Sophie eventually stopped feeling bad and gave in to the way he made her feel but that did not make things any easier. She thought she could keep this casual and play it cool but it turned out she was only fooling herself. She was playing with fire.

This was all uncharted territory for her though and she was not always sure what to do. So she made the rules up as went. Which again, wasn't hard when their relationship was solely physical but as they became closer that all changed. Now he was her friend. Sophie actually enjoyed all of the time they spent together and looked forward to seeing more and more of him. She knew the feeling was mutual. She just wasn't sure what to do next. “Did you get enough to eat?”

They were given enough food to feed a small country and even though she did not eat nearly as much as her date, she was content. As Sophie turned to face Rafael, he relaxed further into his seat with his sleeves rolled up and arm stretched lazily over the back of her chair. He looked full and happy. With a sigh, she traced over his knee before resting her hand on his thigh. She wasn't trying to tease or provoke him. They were past that anyways as he gently cupped her neck and pulled her to him. “Everything was perfect,” she smiled, leaning in close for a chaste kiss as his thumb softly ran along her jawline. “ - but I am still saving room for dessert.”

It was strange to be this close to someone again but the world was a strange place. Nothing was set in stone. Sophie knew this could all go away in an instant and she would have nothing. So she made the choice to live in the moment. She took what she could, while she still could. What they had right now was worth the risk. “What did you have in mind, princess?”

“Something Cuban.”

 


End file.
